engineslikethomas_roblox_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Catalog
and selected UGC creators have the ability to create and edit their items in the catalog (occasionally will also upload test items), while normal Premium players are able to publish clothing. It is worth noting that new items are most likely to be published when a new hour strikes during weekends, however they may also be released at non-specific times.}} Catalog Legend Discontinued Requirements * Images in the "Original Icon" section were retrieved from the ''old catalog ''page. Attempting to access items will revert to the new layout. ** In early May 2019, all onsale BC, TBC and OBC-exclusive items became available for all users to purchase. ** On June 25, 2019 all on-sale rental items were transformed to non rental items and some off-sale items were transformed to trophies but still showed the Rental detail in the description. Legacylegend.png|This is the old catalog legend, viewed by clicking the drop-down menu on the legacy page. CatalogIcons.png|This is a list of all possible tags and tag combinations that items can have. Community Creations User Generated Content update During August of 2019, Roblox introduced a new feature called User Generated Content onto the catalog which allows users to be able to publish their own items. All items created by other users besides ROBLOX can be viewed under the "Community Creations" category. Eligible users This list contains all of the users who are currently creating new items right now: * * * * * * * * * Types of items Sponsored and free items Sponsored items were usually sold for 1 Ticket, but since the removal of Tickets, sponsor items are now free. Some sponsored items can only be obtained through promo codes for a limited time, or occasionally later put on sale (for example, the Transylvanian Hood was obtainable for a few days via the code "HOTELT2", but was later on sale for 1 tickets). Free items are some of the fastest-selling items. Rental items Rental items were items that have a set expiration date. Many gears did have expiration times, not limited to gears but other catalog items. Some Sponsored items such as the Flintstones Car and The Amazing Spider-Man are rental items. They had 4-week and 2-week rentals, respectively, On the 25th June 2019 all currently on sale rental items were discontinued meaning their were no longer any Rental items on-sale the Rental detail does show up for off sale items. Timed items A timer is something that is placed on exclusive items lasting for a rather short period of time, this is shown on the catalog or the item's page itself. '''Timed items '''have this countdown on them. They are usually put on normal or limited unique items during a sale or special holiday. Once the countdown has reached its chokepoint, the item goes off sale and is updated, Sometimes, Roblox would randomly make various items that were on sale for a period of time timed, usually so Roblox can focus on other catalog items. Some examples include the Fallen Artemis Bow gear item being marked as timed sometime during March or April of 2016, and the Red ROBLOX Glider gear item being marked as timed during early July 2016. Some holiday-related items or items related to a special event would go on sale sometime before or during a holiday or special event and become timed, and would usually go off sale once the holiday or special event the catalog item is related to is over. An example would be the Classic ROBLOX Pumpkin Head, which is only available during the month of October and would be put off sale once Halloween ends. Some items are immediately marked as timed after they go on sale. For example, the Blue Sparkle Time Bowler was timed for one day for 5,000 Robux sometime during the end of June 2016. Occasionally, these items would later become limited items (usually during a sale, such as a President's Day sale, a Memorial Day sale, a Labor Day sale, or a Black Friday sale). Deep catalog The "deep catalog" is a name given to the items in the catalog that are "hidden" in the "deep" areas of the catalog. Some notable items in the deep catalog are Item, a LimitedU item, adslkasljdfla'd, and an unnamed gear item which only consists of a period in its title and has no content. Players will usually use their imaginations to create myths and legends surrounding these types of catalog items, but the purpose of these items is either for testing or through some kind of mistake during the uploading of the item. Role in Trade Currency Until April 15, 2016, players could use the Trade Currency button to transfer Tickets for Robux, and vice versa. This often helped when users wanted to purchase items being sold for ROBUX, since it was a currency that only Builders Club members get a stipend of. This feature was removed after the removal of Tickets. Criticism Plagiarism As clothing templates are readily accessible on the Roblox Website, many designers face issues with copying. With many popular clothing items, pages of duplicates may be created by users or clothing groups looking to cut into the original designer's sales on that design, leading to catalog spamming. As there is no way to note original clothing items, players frequently unintentionally purchase clothing that may be copied. Clothing designers frequently see less revenue from their clothing sales when their designs are copied. Removal of tickets Tickets were a currency that was awarded to a user when they logged onto their account daily, being 10 tickets a day. Tickets could be used to buy some items on the catalog, but it was removed on April 15, 2016. With the removal of Tickets as a Roblox currency in, the only way to purchase items from the Roblox Catalog is through Robux. Tickets were removed right after the Tixapalooza which resulted in many players to be forced to buy Robux or BC in order to buy paid items. Along with the removal of tickets, the Trade Currency feature was also removed. Price floor Initially, clothing assets could be put on sale for a minimum of one Ticket or one Robux. A price floor was added in 2013 that raised the minimum price of clothing to 300 Tickets or 25 Robux. The price floor on clothing currently set to 2 Robux for T-shirts and 5 Robux for shirts and pants, many players are unable to purchase clothing items without purchasing Robux or Builders Club. Technical issues *When a player loses connection while on the catalog, a red box will appear on top of the catalog, notifying them the catalog is "unavailable". When a LimitedU item is released onto the catalog, they will rarely have the option to not be bought, sold and not have any stock. *Any section including shirts, pants, any accessories, anything that can have 35 pages, will break and won't go past page 35. This has been an ongoing unsolved issues for several years to this day. Limited item glitches As of 2019, some limited items released during the Presidents' Day 2019 Sale have "glitched", allowing players to purchase them for free and to allow infinite copies to be sold. Items such as the Torque the Blue Orc, the Disgraced Baroness of the Federation, and Ruby Archfey Visage experienced this glitch allowing thousands of players to obtain these items for free. Trivia *Sometimes, the catalog will completely glitch out and cause the featured items tab to be listed with random clothing.